Goodbyes and Apologies
by Aypttym
Summary: Gathering all his strength and willpower to get Pariah Dark back inside the sarcophagus, Danny Phantom exhausts his own half-life and submits to death. People in his life contemplate about the what-ifs, and where they have gone wrong. One-shot, Reign Storm AU


**Goodbyes and Apologies**

 **Summary:** Gathering all his strength and willpower to get Pariah Dark back inside the sarcophagus, Danny Phantom exhausts his own half-life and submits to death. People in his life contemplate about the what-ifs, and where they have gone wrong. One-shot, Reign Storm AU

 **A/N:** This is not, in any way, related to A Grasp at a Distant Memory. I just had the idea boggling into my mind, and I'm currently in a writing mood, so I guess I just happened to type this out. I do hope you'd like it, even if I'm a terrible writer who likes terrible endings.

 **WARNING: This one-shot deals a lot of topics concerning death, angst and a bit of violent and morbid words. If you are easily triggered by these, I suggest you don't read this.**

 **®® - Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman - ®®**

"Surrender, child! You can't possibly win!"

For the first time on his whole half-life half-afterlife, Danny managed to create clones. Confident, and having the motivation that he can win, his clone walked in front of Pariah Dark, holding the most terrible glare he can muster.

"I don't have to win."

Charging his hands with power, he blasts it at a nearby wall, shattering it and showing what the ruler of the ghost zone fears the most, the sarcophagus. His tomb. His very end.

"I just have to make sure that you lose!"

The original Danny flies to the sarcophagus, the once mighty Pariah Dark suffering to his inner fears. He fires ectoplasm on him, shooting the Crown of Fire out of his grasp. His clone catches it.

"No! NOOO!" Pariah Dark visibly recoiled. Clone Danny throws the Crown aside, and with every single strength he can muster, carries the Ghost King to the coffin, as the original ghost boy closes it. The clone disappears and merges with the original, leaving only him to fend off the still shaking sarcophagus. Groaning, Danny holds the shaking coffin tightly, not wanting to risk the chance of the specter possibly getting released again.

What he failed to see was that the Fenton Ecto-skeleton he was in was taking all of his remaining energy, the energy meter going dangerously low.

 _ **10…9…8…7…6…5…**_

And no, Pariah Dark still doesn't want to say goodnight, like the terrible villain he is.

 _ **4…3…2…1…**_

A black-gloved hand appears with the skeleton key, stuffing it into the tomb's keyhole, eventually ceasing the trembling.

A muffled 'No' was heard from Pariah Dark, and then there was silence. The Amity Park which had a green-ish sky like that of the Ghost Zone. Every single residents cheered, the place turning safe again. The skeletons crumbled into charred bones once again.

Looking over, Danny sees that the hand belonged to none other than Vlad Plasmius, his arch-enemy.

"I don't understand…" mustered Danny, confused over Vlad's actions. This man, this frootloop never fails to annoy the heck out of him.

"What? That I used two 14-year-old pawns to turn a knight, and topple a king?" Vlad replies, locking gazes with the boy.

And Danny's eyesight wavers, his whole body refusing to stand up firm.

 _ **0…**_

"It's chess, Daniel. Of course, you don't understand, but then again, you never did."

The billionaire half-ghost heard a thud, and he knew exactly what it is. A flash of light entered his vision, and he confirmed his hypothesis. A cruel smile wormed its way into his mouth.

"We really are alike in more ways than one, Daniel. You just can't seem to accept the fact that we're two peas in a pod."

Making his way to the unconscious 14-year old boy, who had fought an evil ghost, Vlad can't help but to feel proud of the boy, still wondering why he was the son of the oaf. But then again, he's also the son of Maddie.

"Let's go home, Daniel." Vlad said, albeit with an unusual gentle tone. Carrying the limp teen in his arms, he readied to use his teleportation.

However, something seemed amiss, and Vlad's breath hitched when he realized what it is.

Danny wasn't breathing. Vlad would've not reacted in any other occurrences, with the boy not needing to breathe too much due to his being a half-ghost. However, he was currently human, and his paleness was… alarming.

"This is a sick joke, Daniel." Vlad chuckled bitterly, wondering if Danny has learned a new power called playing dead. "If you think I'm that classmate of yours who can be pranked easily, then you're terribly wrong." Catching the boy's wrist, he listened closely to boy's pulse, and was in blissful relief once he found faint ones.

However, this quickly dissolved into a cry coming from Vlad when it stopped before he can even let go.

"Daniel!"

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP—

The humans have been cheering too much, unaware of what's currently happening. Sam and Tucker was once again happy that Danny got through the needle's hole once again. Jazz was beaming out of pride on his little brother, and Jack and Maddie are relieved that the city is once again safe from the ghosts.

Maddie's face, however, wrinkled in concern once she noticed that Danny is missing.

"Jazz, where's your brother?" she asked, and Jazz shuddered at how deep her mother's tone is.

"Umm, he's… with Sam and Tucker?" although Jazz was slightly better than Danny, the mother in Maddie knew that her older child is lying, much less that she can see both Sam and Tucker from a few distance.

"Sam and Tucker is there, Jazz." Maddie said, pointing northeast, where Sam and Tucker was standing (out of earshot), without Danny.

"Umm, maybe he's attending to personal business?"

"In times of ghost attacks like this!?" Maddie shouted, catching the attention of Danny's two loyal friends. "Jazz, you let your brother go out on times like this!? Don't you know how dangerous that is!?" Jazz winced at her mother's tone.

"Relax, Mrs. Fenton", Sam reassured her. "Danny was with us earlier, but he left with Mr. Masters. I'm pretty sure he's safe." She thought it was a great excuse since Vlad is missing as well, though she might have to tell Danny her tattletale to avoid the slip of the tongue.

"Oh, thank go-"

Maddie stopped when she saw Vlad approaching them, carrying Danny's battered and unmoving form. Sam, Tucker, Jack and Jazz gasped as well.

"Danny!?" Maddie rushed to his son resting on Vlad's shoulder. "Vlad, what happened?" Maddie's eyes were demanding the truth, but Vlad avoided eye contact. The mother tensed when she brushed her hands on Danny's raven hair. Danny was extremely pale and cold. And she felt her insides churning when she noticed Danny wasn't breathing.

"VLAD!" she shouted. "ANSWER ME!" Jack, who was uncharacteristically silent the time he noticed Danny, froze in place once he heard his wife's desperate tone.

Sam, Tucker and Jazz was surprised when they heard the billionaire apologize for the first time.

"I-I'm sorry… I didn't make it in time."

Maddie yelled and wept, falling in her knees in front of Vlad, who can't help but to shed tears as well, still clutching Danny in his hands. Jazz held her hands on her mouth, and stared at her lifeless little brother in the distance with tears falling from her eyes, afraid that he'll crumble if she touches him. Jack wasn't crying, but was frozen on the spot, still failing to believe the events that happened before his eyes. His only son, his successor was dead. He, a respected ghost hunter, failed to protect his own son from the ghosts.

Sam and Tucker rushed to their unmoving friend, and snatched him from Vlad's arms (who didn't even protest).

"Danny, this is just a sick prank, right? I-I'm going to beat you up once I found out you've been joking on us." Sam's words were somehow stifled by the lump in her throat. Vlad fought the urge to snort at how similar he sounded at the time he found out. It was hard to believe, after all.

"Dude, Dash said that he'll make you eat his underwear if you don't wake up. This isn't funny, Danny." Tucker said, hoping that Sam was right.

However, there wasn't even a thumbs-up, or a wink, and they knew Danny was no more. Sobs were heard from the two teens.

The news staff, who was just a few meters as well from them, happened to notice the commotion, and found something of interest to the media. Before they can make their way to Danny, however, Jack stopped them, his burly hands flying in opposite directions.

"Stop. Just stop. Stay away from my son, do you hear me? Please respect him."

"But Mr. Fenton, we just want to-"

"I SAID STOP! CAN'T YOU JUST RESPECT HIS DEATH!?"

Nobody expected that the bumbling Jack Fenton could take a tone that harsh. They recoiled, and was about to make their way into the news van, when Sam took the microphone from one of the reporter's hands.

"I want the whole world to hear this." Sam said, her voice still trembling. A cameraman respected her wishes, and turned her appearance on live. Thin streaks of mascara were evident on her face, and her whole appearance was disheveled. Tucker tensed upon seeing her. Sam is a strong and level-headed girl. This was the first time he ever saw her cry.

"Hear me, people." Sam said, taking a more firm voice this time. "We are aware of how the ghosts attacked us just moments earlier, due to a certain misdoing of a man who was wearing a human skin." Vlad winced at the girl's tone. "And you know who saved us? Danny Phantom, most commonly known as Inviso-bill." Jack and Maddie stared at Sam, confused.

"He risked his afterlife just to save you all more times than you can count, and all he received are insults and hate." Sam then chuckled darkly.

"I wouldn't want you to create statues or memorials once you've heard my whole statement, because I know he wouldn't like to be worshipped out of guilt. But you know what else am I going to say that is going to make you all suffer guiltiness? Danny Phantom is human, more human than you think."

Jack and Maddie gasped in horror upon hearing.

"Aside from suffering from all of his undeserved hate, his human self suffered a lot as well. His social life, his grades, and his physical, emotional and mental state were all damaged. But he never gave a damn about himself, all because of his stupid hero complex I hate so much. He should've been the one saying this, but right now, he can't, because he's dead."

"B-But", Jack said, his voice trembling due to his sorrow. What he didn't expect was for Sam to point into Danny's form.

"Danny Phantom is no other than Danny Fenton, Amity's own nobody."

Jack and Maddie's jaw dropped, as well as the whole world.

Sam threw the microphone on the ground, and went to Danny again, caressing his pale face.

"For once, Danny, you looked so peaceful."

And the skies turned to gray, rain pelting on their heads. However, not one of the Fentons, Vlad nor Danny's friends minded at all.

-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP—

 **Maddie's POV**

It was around two days after the Pariah Dark incident, or that's what I thought, since I felt so lost I don't even have the strength to look at the calendar. My mind refuses to do anything, not after I heard so much I didn't know about my baby boy.

Jazz, although shaken up, mustered the courage to tell us the 5W's. She told us that it happened when Danny entered the portal and got caught in the accident, turning him half-ghost. She told us that it's the reason why Danny would drop everything we thought was out of his clumsiness, the reason why he'd get caught breaking his curfew and having terrible grades, and the reason why he seemed to drift away from us. She even told us of a few of his ghost enemies, including Vlad, much to Jack and my surprise. And she ran away and locked in her room after saying that, and still has to come out of her room yet.

Guilt was not enough to describe how I feel about my son now. I loathe myself for being a terrible mother, for failing to notice all the burdens my baby has been facing. All I did was to ground him whenever he breaks the rule, or give him a sermon about how terrible he's been these past few months. It never occurred to me that my son has been doing all of this just because he felt it's his job. It's our job, not his, not his friends and sister, and not anyone else.

Danny, my precious little baby boy. Though he wasn't as smart as Jazz, he was a promising young boy, and he had the purest of hearts. I still remember when he'd happily run into my arms, smothering me with kisses and affections. Sometimes, Danny would appear in our bedroom during midnight, with tears forming at the side of his eyes. He'll tell us that there's a bad ghost with a cape and pointy fangs, trying to kill his daddy and take his mommy and himself away. While Jack would tell him that no ghost will be able to kill him, I would tell him that it's just a nightmare, and mommy and daddy will shoo the monster away. Danny would then climb into our bed, and sleep beside us, hugging me tightly with his own little hands and whispering "Mommy, don't let me go" as I sing him a lullaby until he falls asleep.

Danny likes astronomy so much that he wants to be an astronaut someday. Before he was fourteen, Danny would drag me to the roof and watch the stars with me. Then he'd name the constellation, and tell facts about them. When I ask him why he likes it so much, he told me that he likes the idea of these astronomic bodies being so far that once he manages to grasp one with his own hands, he'll feel that it is a real accomplishment, and he'll the happiest boy in the universe once he does that. He told me he plans to get to NASA someday, and make a house on the Mars for us.

Danny gave up his own dreams just to protect us and the rest of the world, and the thought still makes me shudder. He was just 14, for heaven's sake! Most 14 year old either go to the mall all day or watch movies, and there was Danny, trapping some offending ghost in the Fenton thermos while wondering what punishment I would give him for breaking the curfew.

And I felt so bad that I broke my promise to "shoo the monster away", especially when I regarded my baby boy as monster! I wonder how he felt that time, hearing his mother talk to him like that… I still failed to grasp how he managed to live with two ghost hunters as parents every day, while our inventions all go off on him and possibly blast him away.

I stood up, wiped the tears from my eyes and put on a simple black dress, exiting our room as the visitors sorrowfully looked at me and muttered words of condolence. I saw Vlad on the corner, and his gaze fell on me. Making his way to where I stand, I didn't bother to move away.

"Maddie, I-"

"Stop, Vlad." I ordered, and Vlad shut up right away. "Despite how many apology you will give me, I'll never forgive you for doing all those to Danny."

He clenched his fists, and gritted his teeth, as I glared at him.

"If you still have some respect for Danny, at least some respect for him sacrificing his life for your selfish mistake, I do hope you'll leave me and my family alone. I don't want to see your face anymore, Vlad."

"Yeah, if you say so, just please let me see Daniel for the last time."

"Oh, and Vlad?"

"Yes?" my ex-friend raised his eyebrow.

"I hate you." I delivered a slap to his face, and walked out.

It was that time when I realized that the bad ghost with a cape and pointy fangs in my baby boy's nightmare is no other than my former friend.

 **Jack's POV**

"Sweetcakes, would you like something to eat?" I offered, but then Maddie acted as if I never existed. I understand her, though, and I wouldn't push her to. After all, food was the last thing that will enter my mind right now.

Leaving our room, I went upstairs to check on Jazz, and knocked on her door. I was met with a muffled 'Go away'. Feeling slightly dejected, I glanced at Danny's room, and saw the rocket ship sticker he has put on the door when he was 6, and never put it out ever since.

Adjusting the collar of the black polo shirt I wore after being in the neon orange jumpsuit for so long, I trudged my way downstairs, making my way to the living room, where Danny's remains lays, and the visitors pay their respects.

I managed to spot a lot of familiar people in Danny's life. There was Mr. Lancer, Danny's homeroom teacher who called us a lot due to Danny constantly being in detention. There was Pamela and Jeremy Manson, Sam's parents who hated my boy due to him being a 'bad influence' to Sam, or so they say (never would I believe Danny-boy was a bad influence). I recognized some of the teens there as his classmates. Then there was Sam and Tucker. And Vlad. And then others who didn't really care about Danny up until Sam's reveal.

Vlad was sitting in one of the chairs I put up for the visitors, looking worse for the wear. I made my way to the chair beside him and slumped on it. I saw Vlad visibly tense beside me.

"You're quite the man to still appear after all of those you did, V-Man", I said, sounding too friendly while saying some rude things to my friend. My ex-friend.

"And you're a bit too calm about this, Jack. I was wondering if you'll just blast me away from your home with your weapons." He chuckled.

"I respect my son's funeral." I said. "And I know that you can easily dodge whatever I throw at you." I snorted. "I'm smarter now, see? And it pains me that the cost of getting rid of my ignorance is my Danny's life. And just remember that I'm not falling for one of your plots again, V-Man, or should I say, Plasmius?"

Vlad turned his gaze away.

"Don't get too full of yourself, Jack. Just because Daniel paid the price, doesn't mean that he took my anger towards you with him."

"I know, Vlad, I know. I never even expected it. However, I carried the same anger towards you right now, so I might say we're even."

Vlad laughed softly, trying not to gain the other visitors' attention.

"It's hard to say that you hate me when you're talking with that tone, Jack. I was expecting more resilience, something that mirrors young Daniel's hatred."

"I am nothing like my son." Vlad stiffened at how suddenly I changed my tone. "Between the two of us, there was the best ghost hunter in existence. And then there was me." I cleared my throat. "And I do believe my boy doesn't even hate you. He's just too good to hate someone."

Vlad turned back his look at me, surprised at what he heard.

"C-Come again?" I saw the sparkle in his eyes, and I fought the urge to gag. Talk about wanting the boy you unintentionally and indirectly killed not want to hate you. It's such a morbid irony.

"I hunted Danny Phantom. I fired guns, cannons and nets at him, and I managed to miss 9 out of 10 times. Doesn't mean the 1 remaining won't hurt. I talked about wanting to rip him molecule by molecule, along with Maddie. I basically scared himself out of his own house and family every day, and you know what he does? Go home every day. Force himself to do the chores Maddie or I tell him to do even when he's tired of fighting ghosts. I don't even blame him for not telling us anytime soon, I mean, if I were in his shoes, I'd probably just run away to who knows where. And thinking of that assures me that Danny doesn't hate us."

I stared at the floor, and my voice wavered, fighting the tears that are currently forming in my eyes. No, I refuse to let Vlad see how weak I have become.

"Danny loves us, it is us who failed to love him back due to our selfish obsessions."

I stood up.

"I will hate you for my son, Vlad. And after Danny's funeral, I'll never let you near Maddie or Jazz ever again. Or even Sam or Tucker. Or the whole Amity."

Leaving the place, I went to the kitchen, all the thoughts that made my stomach sick already left me, hunger taking my huge frame. A bit of fudge won't hurt to ease my aching heart, even for a little. And as I ate some, I saw what seemed to be an illusion of Danny at the table, laughing at my extreme obsession towards fudge.

Even though it was just an illusion my mind makes up due to the lack of sleep and food I have gotten, it feels good to see my boy's smiling face, and wondered if he was smiling wherever he is right now.

 **Lancer's POV**

The moment I saw Samantha Manson on the television screen, I thought it was just a dare arranged by Daniel and Tucker's teenage minds. However, her appearance that seems to mirror the whole Amity before the Ghost King's invasion, worn-out and unkempt, baffled me a lot. It was when she revealed the whole truth that I felt my heart racing, my mind asking why. Daniel Fenton, the freshman student who used to be as promising as his older sister, but failed to during the next quarter. The student who'd come to my class late, and receive detentions 3 times a week. The student who'd ask if he can go to the bathroom for like every single period, and come back 30 minutes later. The student who'd get Cs and Ds on his grades, but can get an A++ at really rare times.

It was then that the 'why' was answered.

Daniel was never a lazy student. In fact, just seeing him struggle to be awake in class seems to be a terrible sacrifice to his well-being. Fighting ghosts 24/7, going to school, adding in a little detention, going home to his ghost hunter parents, never have I imagined that a boy as young as Daniel would be able to try and act as a normal teenager when he had such a terrible burden lying on his shoulders.

And I felt like I've made the most terrible mistake as a teacher.

Just how many hours of detention I have given him when he can use that extra one for a power nap or a movie with his friends? How many times have I threatened to call his parents? How many times have I called him for starting a prank or a fight, when I exempted the real bully most of the time due to their immunities?

Acting like you're concerned over the well-being of one of your students when all you did was to burden him more. You're an idiot, Lancer, a big, terrible idiot.

And here I am, standing in the Fentons' living room, where the kindest, youngest and bravest hero in Amity lays, where the last sight of him will be held.

I fought the rising lump in my throat to peek at the coffin to look at my student, my wonderful, heroic student.

14-year old Daniel James Fenton lays on the coffin, never to open his blue eyes again. The tears are falling free right now, some dropping on the coffin glass. Never have I seen him look so peaceful, so free of worries. The Fenton I knew in class would sleep with bags under his tired eyes, only to jump slightly when I call his attention.

Would it have changed even if I did the simplest things that can help him? Like letting him skip detention, or letting him nap freely in my class? If I did that, would it be enough for him to get energy to jump out of the life-draining machine with a little left in him to survive? The thought of scolding him for dozing off just a day before the ghost attack makes me shudder.

I saw a hand extend a plain white handkerchief to me, and I turned my gaze to see it was Tucker Foley, one of Daniel's most loyal friend. He gave me a sincere, yet sorrowful smile, something I haven't seen from the boy who worships electronic gadgets so much.

"A word, Mr. Lancer?" Tucker said, as I just nodded, taking the handkerchief to him and mumbling my gratitude. Wiping my tears and blowing my nose, I followed where he plans to talk with me, and stopped in my tracks when I realized where it is.

"Is there something wrong, Mr. Lancer?"

"Isn't it being too much if you plan to go to Daniel's room?"

Tucker chuckled.

"He wouldn't mind, Mr. Lancer. I've been in his room thrice a week and I guess being in here with you is something he wouldn't mind."

' _That's where you're wrong, Foley. After all those I did to him, I doubt he'd even trust me.'_ My mind screamed at me. But not wanting to offend Tucker and create a commotion, I just followed closely.

Entering the room, I was awed at how much I didn't know about Fenton, aside from his ghost-half.

"I never knew he likes NASA." I chuckled, looking at the posters that littered his small personal space.

"He could've admitted it." Tucker said without even looking at me. "But due to his powers stealing away his dream to be an astronaut, he seems to be contented at looking at them from here. Silly thing is that he could fly all the way to the outer space then return in just a matter of days. Danny is an idiot sometimes."

He laughed, and I mirrored his expression, although mine was more strained.

"No offense, Foley, but you seem to lack the emotions I am looking for." I said, deciding to be frank. "Care to explain?"

"Being with Danny made me a better liar than he is, Mr. Lancer." Tucker slumped at his late friend's bed. "Usually, Sam, Jazz and I are tasked to lie about his whereabouts whenever he tells us that he's going somewhere dangerous. It was hard at first, but we're able to adjust as months pass by. And I guess that I managed to fake my emotions as well. I couldn't let Danny laugh at me for being such a wimp."

I decided to be quiet, as I learned so much not only about Daniel, but Samantha, Tucker and Jasmine too. Just how many perils has these kids gone through?

"Sam likes Danny so much. Very much that she's going crazy whenever Danny's in terrible danger. I think Danny likes her too, although he's quite dense and might have not recognized it yet, but I had faith they'd be together, if only this didn't happen. It hurts me that I'm always the 3rd. The least capable, the least wanted, the least likely to get injured in a battle. I guess that they'd perform basically the same, if not better, if I'm not with them."

"Tucker, you know that's not-"

"Let me finish, Mr. Lancer", the young boy said. "Danny and Sam never said that to me. They loved me so much that I wouldn't mind being the third wheel." He laughed. "I thought it would kill me if one of us happened to die. But then, I wanted to be strong for Danny."

He then looked at me.

"Whatever you think you did, Mr. Lancer, don't ever feel guilty about it. You're one of the teachers who held real concern for Danny, and I know that he doesn't blame you for anything. You don't know. His parents and the other people, they don't know, and that's why they unintentionally hurt him. And Danny is pure-hearted. He'd never blame anyone for his miseries if you knew no less."

There was silence for a while, before I decided to get moving.

"Casper High would be out for a week more due to the… circumstances. Although I'd have to make some preparations for a little speech for your friend soon. I hope I'd see you there, Mr. Foley. And I promise that next time, I'd be careful with giving detentions."

Before I left, I heard a genuine laugh from Tucker, and it pained me more that I can never hear that from Daniel.

 **Dash's POV**

I was just hanging out with Kwan two days ago, having our small celebration of being free from the Ghost King and any other potential dangers. Talking about football and hot girls, we've had a nice glass of lemonade with some apple pie while watching the Packers make their home run. However, not one of us expected the footage to be cut, to be replaced by Sam, Samantha Manson's face.

And none of us expected the things she said after. I dropped the glass I was currently holding that time, and Kwan was uncharacteristically silent. None of us dared to talk, and we both pretended it was a nightmare.

Danny Fenton, Casper High's resident freak, is no other than my favorite ghost hero, Danny Phantom.

At first, we laughed it off, with Kwan saying that Sam may have lost a bet, but then the camera panned to Danny… dead. He wasn't bleeding out, he wasn't dismembered, he was just there, pale, a little bruised, and not moving. Everyone beside him was crying.

Kwan, obviously disturbed, went home without saying a word. I still didn't want to believe the news, until the next day where Sam has let out a few of the footages she made with Fenton transforming. It was hard to believe, yet now, I noticed the similarities just too late, but there were a lot of differences as well. I saw Inviso-bill fight with all his might, while Fenturd rarely even fought back while I stuffed him in a locker. Save for the pranks he made earlier, the geek was clearly harmless.

If it was him, why didn't he fight back?

And here I was now, finding myself in the Fenton's place, mourning over my favorite bully victim and favorite hero at the same time.

Sam was there, and she noticed my presence, but once she made eye contact with me, she broke it in a second, ignored me and continued to stare at the window. I didn't dare disturb her, and I made my way to Danny.

There he was on his coffin, looking ever so peacefully. If not for Sam's reveal, I would've thought he was just sleeping, and would wake up anytime, groaning when he sees me and saying 'leave me alone, Dash'.

He really was the meanest victim I've ever had. He played pranks with me, dared to talk back, and now he's drowning me with guilt I fully deserved. No, I deserved more.

Jazz walked in, and saw me, flinching at my presence. I tried to gulp back the lump in my throat, failing to do so.

"I…" I began, rubbing the back of my head. "I was just here to pay my respect. I'll leave if you want to." I knew Jazz knew how much I wailed on her younger brother, and I know that she'd prefer me out of the house. "I pay my deepest condolences. And I do wish Danny will forgive me… for everything I did."

She didn't respond, and I took silence as a 'yes'. Making my way out of their house, I strode to my car and left from a brief visit.

Once I'm safely inside my car, I let my feelings take me, tears streaming down my eyes.

I never knew when it's gonna stop, but one thing is for sure: Guilt is taking my whole structure, and nightmares about Danny Fenton will soon plague me.

"I hate you Fenton!" I slammed on the siren button. "Why the hell would you do that?!"

But then again, I never blamed Danny. I blame myself for being so immature.

 **Valerie's POV**

The moment Sam said something on the live television, I felt my knees buckle and my energy leaving me. I was speechless for a while, refusing to believe the events that unfolded right before my eyes. Danny, Danny… My Danny, that inhumane fiend that shared the same name as him... Even though the evidence states that they are the same and shares the same body, I still can't tell myself to agree with Sam's words.

If someone were in my case, I bet she's going to think it's one sick joke. Imagine, the guy you just kind of formed a crush on turns out to be the same guy who you loathed so much that you wanted to blast him to pieces. I pinched my cheeks, mentally wishing that I'll wake up in my house and all of this turned out to be a dream, and as I go to school, I see Danny laughing with his friends.

But no, this isn't a dream. You can't wake up, Valerie. Because you're already awake.

And so I find myself back to the house of the same guy, or at least that's where he used to live. Making my way to the place lost in thoughts, I was brought back in rather a surprise when the car beside me beeped so hard my ears almost bled.

"What the hell?" I shouted, but I then walked off without even waiting for a response, too tired to even talk back with someone right now. Entering Fenton Works, another wave of uneasiness flowed through me.

There are a lot of people on the house. I don't even know most of them, and even some reporters are there. Hmph, stupid media.

But my eyes are glued to where the coffin was. Sam was standing by it, with the saddest smile she can give. She wasn't crying, but her eyes lack luster, and I can clearly see that she's been one of the people taking the most hits over his death. And her eyes were fixated on her best friend, by which I had a theory she thought was much more.

And though I was just teasing Sam earlier, I have gotten attached to Danny as well. It was hard not to, he is a sweet, simple and caring boy. Unlike Dash and the other 'popular boys' in the norm, Danny doesn't like stealing away the spotlight, and prefers to hang out with his two real friends.

It was also supported by the fact that he didn't even reveal anything about his ghostly half. He could've gotten a lot of supports back then if he told everyone about his real intentions…

And I wouldn't have chased after him, or threaten his life.

I approached Sam, who looked at me rather alarmed, but after a few seconds, relaxed. But then I would never forget the glare the Goth gave me. I felt the fear bite me, fear that was probably more superior to the ones I had with the Ghost King.

"S-Sam", I started out quite nicely, but then realized I had stuttered. "I give my deepest sympathies, and apologies as well."

But then, she just narrowed her glare at me, and I felt like I'm on the hot seat.

"Damn right you would." She said, followed with a chilling laugh. "Aren't you happy now? The ghost boy was gone. The hero you hunted for his dear life just because he destroyed your lavish life, the ghost boy you've sworn to kill was here, served inside a wooden box, lifeless before you. What do you wanna do next? Tear apart his remains limb by limb? Thrash on his funeral? Explain to all the people the bad deeds Danny has made? What else have I forgotten, Valerie?"

"No, Sam, I didn't mean to do tha-"

"Oh, yeah." Sam cut me out before I can finish my sentence. "You also teamed up with Danny's arch-enemy, Plasmius, to torture him with your wicked methods."

I raised my eyebrow at Sam, unsure of what she's kind of… suspecting I did.

"Excuse me? I don't remember ever making a pact with a ghost, so please stop telling me I did because you aren't in my shoes."

Sam let out another of those chilling laughs, making me more confused. Did she just turn crazy?

"You didn't know, Val. You didn't know, nobody would know. Maybe it's a halfa's secret, they tend to get out of suspicion even if the uncanny resemblance is right before the people's eyes. At this rate, I would like to be a halfa too. Danny and Plasmius sure has their ways."

I froze at Sam's words.

"Plasmius… is a halfa?"

"Yes, and his human half is the one fueling your anger towards Danny." Sam then made a tsk-ing sound. "Poor, poor Valerie. You never thought those weapons that were served to you is free of charge, do you?"

Weapons-

One fueling anger-

" _I won't let you down, Mr. Masters."_

It suddenly dawned on me like a jet plane on a high speed. Mr. Masters. Vlad Masters who had shown subtle intent on killing Danny's father. Vlad Masters by whom Danny showed quite the resilience. Vlad Masters is Vlad Plasmius, the Wisconsin Ghost, and the one instigator of the whole Pariah Dark incident. The one who gave me the ring, the one I gleefully agreed too.

"I hope you still have the guts to call yourself a Ghost Hunter, Gray." Sam said, as she began to walk away. "Because right now, you helped the ultimate villain kill the only hero Amity Park has, and now nobody has the resources and skill, only you and the Fentons can."

And as Sam walked away, I looked at Danny's hollow shell, and wondered when God's will had to be something this morbid.

I slumped down, clutching on the casket, and let my emotions take me places.

 **Jazz's POV**

I couldn't look at my baby brother's still form. I couldn't look at the lifeless body that was once my sweet, innocent, younger brother, the one I swore to protect back then when I was still a young girl.

Being around dangerous weapons and inventions, I have maintained a constant watch over Danny, as my job as the older child of the Fenton household. My baby brother used to be so skittish around mom and dad's invention, and I don't even blame him for that. I didn't mind acting like an adult, there has to be someone taking responsibility. I don't mind at all, for the sake of Danny actually acting like his age.

What I didn't expect, however, was for him to grow up faster than I did. I couldn't help but feel rather uneasy when I noticed that Danny has been distancing himself from us just months ago, and the psychiatrist side of me screams that something is wrong with his well-being.

What I was so surprised about was to witness him change into one of the most formidable ghost my mom and dad has ever talked too much about, Danny Phantom. Being called smart all my life, I've never felt too dumb in my life before. It was hard to imagine my shy baby brother turn out to be a courageous ghost boy.

That was when I decided that I step up my protective big sister mode.

However, it seems none of my warnings ever went to his head. Danny was so hell-bent over protecting our small town, our small ungrateful town that he rarely cared whether he was receiving good grades at all.

The only thing I can do without messing up is watching from the sidelines, as Danny comes home with bruises fresh from ghost-fighting (or something from mom and dad's inventions, he never told me).

And here I was, wondering if ever, even once, I have protected him from all of those ghost fights he never deserved. Would he still be here? Would he be grumbling about not being able to do anything, instead of lying in that casket as everyone mourned for him?

I was too upset about this I refuse to go out and see Danny, the remains that used to be Danny. I was afraid that his image would be haunting her in her sleep, calling her a useless sister, taunting her.

She has heard her dad trying to coax her out of her room multiple times, but to no avail. Silly that it's him who's trying to be hard at times like these.

After two days of moping, maybe it's time to face whatever fate has stored for us ever since the lab accident. Maybe it's time to give my last goodbyes to my baby brother.

Fumbling with the doorknob for at least 15 minutes, I twisted the barrier I formed around myself and the events before me. It's time to be strong for Danny for one last time.

As I exited my room, I didn't expect to see one of the people that resented Danny without enough reason, Dash Baxter. I flinched upon his presence. He was one of the people I least wanted to be here. Not after every single beating he gave my brother. And… seeing him here makes my blood boil.

"I…" Dash rubbed the back of his head, and I wanted to hurt him for reminding me about one of Danny's mannerisms whenever he's feeling uneasy. "I was just here to pay my respect. I'll leave if you want to. I pay my deepest condolences. And I do wish Danny will forgive me… for everything I did."

My mind was screaming to retort _'How can a dead person forgive you, Dash!?'_

However, I was too numb to even talk, and also partially out of the reason I don't want to cause any real disorder here. Dash, unexpectedly smart for the first time, took my cue and went his way out of the house.

Sighing, I made my way to the wooden box, where the sweetest, bravest and purest angel lays. If it wasn't this situation, I would've giggled with Sam at how cute and peaceful he looked like, and we would take pictures and use it as a blackmail.

"Goodbye, Danny. I love you so much."

I've had this wish that wherever he is, he's smiling and free of worries.

Unable to take it anymore, and incapable of crying like a child in front of a lot of people, I dashed back to my room.

After all, this predicament gave me more reason to act like an adult.

 **Vlad's POV**

My cheeks stung, my whole body is exhausted beyond relief, and my emotions feel like they're bursting soon. It was my fault, my goddamn fault that my dear Maddie wouldn't be facing me anymore, not at least without a vicious glare. And for some reason, Jack's resentment stung a bit too.

However, as I left the Fenton house from the last time I was welcome there, I can't believe that Vlad Masters, the richest man in the world, owner of multinational companies, respected by many people; as well as Vlad Plasmius, one of the most powerful ghosts, both Vlads went so wrong in their actions.

Too tired to even drive, I ushered my chauffeur to do his job, as I sat at the last line of seats at my limousine to recollect my thoughts that is still in a disarray.

The plan was easy, right? Collect rare artifacts, get the Crown of Fire, it's easy, right?

Perhaps, it's one thing that I should've changed about myself. I underestimate people so easily because of my status. And that's where everything right started to plummet to the ground from my hands.

I underestimated Pariah Dark. I underestimated the other ghosts. I underestimated Jack.

I underestimated Daniel.

The boy's ridiculous hero complex was what always made him play right through my script, my script where the villain ends up breaking the hero and getting the woman of his dreams. However, for some odd reason, Daniel breaks out of character in the last part of the play, and manages to stuff the villain back to where he rightfully belongs.

It began being hard for the hero, when the villain decided to gain the upper hand and recruit some side villains. Still, the hero fought, with the encouraging words of his sidekicks and the promise of protecting the simple town.

And the climax begins, with the villain making a really bad mistake, unleashing an even bigger villain in the process. With the danger of his loved ones getting killed brutally, the hero goes on with his job, beating up the villain and saving the day.

However, I, both the villain and the writer of the story, turned out to make the story a tragedy. A tragic farce to be more precise.

Up till now, I have mixed emotions about Daniel. The first time I met him in my manor in Wisconsin in the college reunion, I was quite indifferent about him. I saw him as Jack's successor and a weak pawn, and held more interest to the older sister, whose smarts and personality battled Madeline's. He was just a simple boy, nothing too important in my plans.

However, the same night, I witnessed how… similar yet different we can be. Jack's son is the ghost boy. His best friend is the Wisconsin Ghost as well. The paradox still makes me stifle a laugh up until now. Though Daniel was weak that time, I knew that the moment I realized there is more to the Fenton's youngest member, he'd be more a knight than a pawn.

I tried to shape him into my heir, tried to convince him to renounce his father using different bribes, but to no avail. I like Daniel, and I sure as hell want him to be at my side, but I despise his resilience towards me.

And then he began to be stronger. Day after day, I kept on tracking him down, and was surprised by how fast his powers are developing. At this rate, he's going to overpower my 20 years of experience in 2 years. And that makes him more of a desirable heir to my fame, fortune and ultimately, power.

Never have I thought that Daniel will do this rash move. Never have I thought that the play I laid for him would turn out not where I want it to. But I couldn't even admit to myself that this is my fault, ever since I decided to be a menace against him.

I signed Daniel's fate. I killed Daniel. I killed the only creature in the world that shares the same fate as I do. I killed the son I wanted the most…

I watched as my Knight, my most powerful knight, got taken away from this game. As that happened, I lost my queen and a lot of pawns as well.

For the first time in forever, I, Vlad Masters, lost a chess game.

And for the second time, ever since I found Maddie and Jack's wedding announcement, I cried.

"I'm so sorry, Daniel. I'm so sorry."

I could just wish my chauffeur wouldn't be able to hear me.

 **Tucker's POV**

Talking to Mr. Lancer sure did get a lot out of my chest. The poor teacher sure needs some help, though, with him blaming himself too much. Sure, he did have his fault, but nothing to worry about. If there was someone to blame, it was the Ghost King, or Vlad.

Still laying down on Danny's room, I glanced at his ceiling and saw a lot of glow in the dark stars he plastered there. Silly Danny, all these stuff about stars and planets make it look a little too childish for my taste. If ever he didn't gain his powers, would he get enough credits and decent grades to get into NASA?

I've known him ever since we just got out of our diapers, I knew him years before we met Sam. I would have to thank Dash for introducing me to a friend I'll never forget. The time he wailed on me in the daycare, the time Danny said "Get lost, Dash!" and trying to sound threatening when all he sounded was like a little girl. The time he got punched by Dash, getting the attention of the teacher and getting his first time in disciplinary measures. The time I cried over my spilled lunch, and Danny offered to share his lunch with me.

For some reason, I thank myself for being too weak sometimes, someone like Danny gets to protect me.

I gained a friend, a real friend, and even though he barely knew about the gadgets I tell him, he listens to me, listens to my rant, laughs and says "I don't understand what you're saying, Tucker".

And then we met Sam in the grade school. Back then, Sam was teased for her fashion sense, and Dash (what the hell Dash, are you a matchmaker or something?) was calling her 'witch'. Sam didn't cry, but I watch her as she try not to, her lip quivering. That was when Danny walked up to her, told her he likes her black dress as it looks elegant, and the rest is history.

The two were lovebirds, and I'm a bit jealous for Sam actually getting closer to Danny when it was me who met him first. But I guess, I'm ok the way I am, I am truly blessed to have them both as a friend, and even went too far as to try and lead them together. After all, I'd get lots of money from bets when Sam and Danny finally goes on a date.

And now, Danny… Danny was gone. My best friend, my amigo, the only person I trusted like a real brother is gone. It was only 2 days, yet I already missed him.

" _C'mon, guys. You didn't think it was always going to be as easy as shoving the Box Ghost into the Fenton Thermos, did you? I'll be back."_

If there was one thing I hate about Danny, he is one terrible liar. I'll be back?

"Pfft, Danny. You didn't tell us you'll be back lifeless. We could've gotten a casket in advance."

I winced at my morbid joke. I was trying to at least sound cheerful for Sam, for Jazz and for everyone, but I guess I'm pushing myself too much. After all, I was hurt as well.

" _Your mom used the word fatal."_

I remembered what I told Danny, but never thought that, as usual, I'll jinx him. Geez, it's not my fault Danny is so unlucky. Or is it?

Sometimes, I wish I was as authoritative as Sam, so I can tell Danny to stop whenever I feel like it's going to be bad. But no, I was always the third like what I told Lancer, only coming to action whenever there's an electronic-related problem. If I was a half-ghost, Technus and I would be friends.

Looking back at the stars that littered his abode, I wondered.

Have Danny reached the stars he so long to grasp? Have he gone to planets he always pondered on? Or is he another one of them now?

"Damn you, Bad Luck Tuck."

And after that, I did what I failed to do two days ago. I wept for my best friend.

 **Sam's POV**

Valerie is so fucking stupid. I can't believe her, I can't believe that she tried to chase Danny to his death multiple times, had the guts to even like him, and now, she's at his funeral, pretending that she is deeply sorry.

In fact, it's not just Valerie I am upset with. Most of the people there don't even care about Danny Fenton, they cared about Danny Phantom, and had the face to go there out of guilt. Dash was even there for heaven's sake!

I kicked a trashcan out of pure rage, rage about everyone who certainly destroyed my whole life. Dash, Valerie, everyone in that goddamn funeral.

Especially Danny.

How many times have I told him to come back alive? How many times have I told him to stay safe, to stay away from any danger? How many times has he broke his promise, going back to us with a gash on his forehead, a stab at his stomach, a strangle mark at his neck and some nicks at his other body parts? He was only half-ghost! He was half-dead, and he sure as hell wanted to be full.

But now he is.

" _If there's anything you wanted to say to me... Now might be an excellent time to do it."_

Wow. Talk about foreshadowing, Danny. What an overused plot scheme it is that when some girl in a romance-action series was about to confess her true feelings, but suddenly get cut out by other major elements.

Danny ruined my plans. My plans to hang out all day with him and Tucker until the Nasty Burger closes. My plans to watch out the latest horror movie with them, while Tucker cowers away and Danny and I laugh. My plans to watch the stars with them like how Danny wants it.

Valerie is right on one thing. It hurts me that I didn't even had the courage to admit to him my true feelings before this even happened. Ever since he got his ghost powers, I've always gotten too nervous about Danny's well-being, and wished that I never encouraged him to go to a death trap, a half-death trap.

Silly Sam Manson. If ever there's someone who should be blamed for this terrible twist of fate, it's you.

Coaxing your friend to go to the portal out of pure excitement, I'm such an imbecile. Suppose I didn't do it, would Danny be happy? Would he stay safe?

He will. He definitely will. If we just left the goddamn portal like it was, there would be no way the ghosts should have unlimited access to Amity. Danny would be stress-free, probably having time to study enough for the upcoming test. He would get enough sleep not to go to Lancer's class a few minutes late for an extra detention. He'd be a real teenager, away from any possible danger that might end his life. He'd be pursuing his dream to be an astronaut someday. And I'll have a lot of time to tell him how much I love him.

And so, I have come to a conclusion that it was ultimately my own fault my best friend was there in the wooden box.

For some reason, I don't even regret telling the whole world about Danny and his ghost half. All these oblivious people need to know who the real hero and the real villain is, and who the hell saved them multiple times. I'm tired of seeing Danny so worked-up upon beating a ghost back into the Fenton Thermos, only for a person to notice him and scream words of resentment.

As these thoughts rolled by, I didn't notice I have gone back home, my Mom and Dad still there with the Fentons (three out of four living), probably working with their lies again. Or I do hope Mom and Dad noticed the real good with Danny, and why I have liked him so much. If ever I heard another word of dislike from them, I don't think I'll be able to stay calm.

I glanced at the corkboard I had on the corner of the room, where I put all my precious memories together with Danny and Tucker. At least there's something not morose enough in my room, ha-ha.

There was Danny and Tucker sleeping, unknowingly hugging each other. At first it was just supposed to be to blackmail both of them, but then whenever I see this picture, I'd slump somewhere and begin laughing for hours. However, I do not have the energy to do so right now.

Then there was the three of us, back during our grade school camping trip. I was in the middle of the picture, smiling at the camera. Tucker looked gloomy, and it was because our camp guide confiscated all the gadgets we had that time, and his first PDA (which he named Jessica) got separated from her 'true love'. Danny looked quite happy as well, clutching his first ever fish caught. I actually gave him a sermon that time, about how creatures with faces shouldn't be eaten. Danny just rolled his eyes and laughed at me while I fumed.

The third picture was the three of us, but instead of Danny Fenton, Danny Phantom was there, making a peace sign. That time, Danny has gotten quite depressed with his newly-formed powers that Tucker and I decided to cheer him up.

There are so many pictures, and half of them were with the ghost boy. I couldn't help but have this tingly feeling whenever I see Danny smile in his ghost form, and wondered if ever he actually liked it. Did he even regret getting his powers?

I took my gaze away from the photographs, too afraid to break down right now. I have to be strong. Aside from Tucker, nobody will be able to pick me up whenever I break to pieces, and I'm afraid Tucker himself is in the verge of breaking.

That was when I decided to hate Amity. I hate how quick it gave me happiness the moment I stepped in, and how quick it took that happiness away from me. I decided that after the funeral, I'll give my last goodbye to Tucker, and go away somewhere I will be away from all the terrible memories this small place has given me.

And there was this small hope that someday, sooner or later, I'll be able to meet Danny once again, and this time, I'll tell him how much I love him.

 **A/N: Did somebody catch the reference? *oshietes in the distance* haha kill me.**

 **I followed the original chronology of the episodes, so being the first movie of the whole series, there wouldn't be anything mentioned about Phantom Planet, Reality Trip or The Ultimate Enemy.**

 **Originally, I planned two alternate endings for this fic, but then I realized how similar the 'happier' ending would be to the ending I've thought to A Grasp at a Distant Memory, so I scratched that one out.**

 **I was supposed to do Paulina's POV as well, but decided to drop it since she won't have too much lines, and hers will be a lot short.**

 **I still feel bad it almost reached 10k words, but didn't T_T**

 **Hope you enjoyed it, and please drop by a review! Hope you read A Grasp at a Distant Memory as well! ~AyaPie**


End file.
